Portraying Fire
by SunnyTaiyo
Summary: Kyoko lands a lead role in a film! But it's in america! Will she be able to handle such a big role in a big country? and when ren follows her how will their relationship progress? And as secrets are revealed everyone is left to wonder what really happened to kyoko in her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Portraying Fire**

_This story continues from around about chapter 188 and creates a whole new storyline from there so I should warn you in this story kyoko's past will be completely changed and a lot of aspects of the story will be very different from any chapters after chapter 188. There will also probably be a fair few OC's._

**Key:**

_Thoughts/dreams/memories_

_"_speech"

* * *

"Well she sounds just the type I'm looking for by what you've described Annaka-san"The mid-thirties man chuckled at the tone of the other director on the phone.

"Well see for yourself Richard, Offer her an audition and I'm sure she'll prove you wrong as she did me" Director Annaka Sutoyo had seen for himself the depth to Kyoko's acting as Natsu in his drama 'Box R' and he had no doubt in her that she would be perfect for the role his best friend and fellow director, Richard Conway, was talking about. Not to mention he thought it would bring out another side to her acting which would in turn massively help her improve her acting.

"I never said I didn't believe you" The middle aged man jokingly chuckled down the muffled phone.

"You didn't have to, I've known you long enough to recognise that tone of doubt" Director Sutoyo and Richard had been friends ever since he graduated university with him in the states both with a degree in film and media and both were as determined to become successful directors except whilst Sutoyo had moved back to Japan Richard had stayed in the states and become a very successful director in his own right over there. But the two still kept in contact frequently sharing news about upcoming films, actors, etc.

"Fine we'll see, but this role will be much different from anything she has ever done that I've seen her do" _Typical Richard, _Sutoyo thought to himself, he had always been very efficient and it did not surprise the director one bit that he had already researched the actress and every part she had played thus far as soon as he mentioned her name. No wonder he was one of the most famous directors in America.

"I think it would be wonderful for her to develop her acting to a much higher level and given what I've seen from her playing Mio she can certainly do dark and from playing Natsu she has the fire and energy to portray a cool rock chic... I wouldn't have suggested her if I didn't think she would be right for the role as soon as you told me about it" He certainly wasn't stupid he knew she could handle it and knew full well that the other director trusted his instincts too. They had proved that much to him over the years when Sutoyo had mentioned actors or actresses names in the past that he thought were right for parts.

"Yes I know Annaka; you have a weird instinct when it comes to actors. But she is Japanese I wonder if she can really pull off an American girl with an American accent" He had a good point but Sutoyo just knew he was right, he had felt she would be right as soon as he had heard about the part.

"Just trust me and you'll be surprised" He chuckled smugly to the receiver.

"Yes, yes fine then. See you"

"Goodbye" Sutoyo said as he placed the phone back on the hook. Well this should be interesting to see he inwardly chuckled to himself as he rose out of his seat to leave the office for the night.

* * *

Kyoko gasped in shock at the school alarm as she realised she had drifted through yet another lesson thinking about Ren and not concentrating at all on the teacher. She exhaled in a deep sigh, how on earth was she supposed to learn anything for her exams when thoughts and worries of Ren were constantly invading her every thought. She picked up her lunch as her whole body started vibrating making her drop the plastic bag back down into her desk much to the shock of her peers. She pulled out the cell phone that she kept forgetting she had and flipped it open.

"Hello"

"Hello! Mogami-san!" She instantly recognised the excited old man's voice that made her sigh inwardly and wonder what matter on earth could be gracing his voice to such a high tone.

"Hello president, you sound like you have news" _But is it good or bad_? She added in her mind.

"Yes great news!" weather it would be great for her was another matter entirely and that made her wince in fear, what love-me section job could he have for her now! As her mind started imagining ridiculous possibilities of all the dangerous or humiliating tasks President Lory could present her with her thoughts were interrupted by said man on the other end of the phone.

"Mogami-san are you listening! Really you don't sound very excited at this OH SO INTERESTING proposition I have for you"

"Ah, no sorry I was listening. Please go on what is it?" Pushing her imaginings to the back of her mind she cringed as she waited for the devastating news.

"I have an offer of a role for you as a lead in a movie!"

"Oh... wait! what did you just say?" Did he really say a movie! And the lead! She almost couldn't believe her ears, he must be joking with her and surely she wasn't a good enough actress to play a lead role in a movie yet? He must have gotten confused.

"A LEAD role in a MOVIE! Mogami-san isn't this great! The director heard about you and thought you would be well suited to the lead in his new movie: Live For The Moment. Well he hasn't actually offered you the role he has offered you the audition but I have every faith in you that you can easily land this role!" Lory babbled on like an excited child causing a smile to change kyoko's features. So it was only an audition but it's still the lead role in a movie! She was already feeling excited and hopeful about this, President had already said he thought she could do it and it sounded like an upbeat film, _maybe a change from the bully roles I normally play_?

"Sure I'll come by the office after school to look it over it sounds awesome, Thank you!" And she truly was. This sounded like the breakthrough she needed to move up and climb the showbiz ladder. Oh she couldn't wait to tell Tsuruga-san about it she could already imagine his smile, _so cute and sexy... wait! Did I just think he was cute and sexy! No Kyoko-san!_ She inwardly scolded herself_,__he is your sempai! You can't go thinking about those kinds of things!_ she could already feel her face burning up in embarrassment, and looked around fearing there was anyone standing nearby, not that they could read her thoughts but she still felt like she had committed a great sin.

"Ok speak to Sawara-san, there are a few... urm requirements that may test your acting abilities to a great level but I know you will just take it in your stride and use it to greatly improve your acting!" What requirements could they be? Suddenly Kyoko was filled with her earlier thoughts of dread and fear; he hadn't told her anything about the part, that can't be a good sign at all! What does he mean by 'test my acting abilities'? Oh dear this doesn't sound good at all and she intended to find out exactly why.

"What do you mean by—"

"Yes, yes speak to Sawara-san you'll be fine bye now have to go Bye-bye!" He cut her short and hung up on her leaving her standing in the middle of the class utterly dumbfounded.

No this doesn't sound good at all.

* * *

"IN AMERICA!" Kyoko exclaimed knocking her chair over as she jumped up when Sawara-san told her all about the role she would be auditioning for. "I CAN'T GO TO AMERICA!" Damn that Lory he knew she would react this way and had dumped it on him to deal with, he knew as much as the president how good this role would be for her to improve but also knew it may take a lot of convincing to make her see the way they did.

"Calm down Mogami-san it wouldn't be for that long, you can always just go to the audition to see what it's like in America and then if you get the part you can always turn it down if you didn't feel it was right for you, I know America is far away but it would only be whilst they were filming and I hear they have set themselves a pretty short time period to shoot it in. It's not like you would be there for months on end" Kyoko pondered this for a moment, but really? America? How could she just up and go to America in the middle of everything?

As if in answer to her thoughts Sawara-san replied "The actual filming isn't scheduled to start until Dark moon has finished shooting and Box-R is nearing an end, so it would easily fit in with your schedule. Besides everyone involved thinks this will be an amazing opportunity for you. It would really catapult you up to the level of the top actors and actresses." He explained as he tried to erase any doubts in her mind and convince her to see his way.

_Wow_ Kyoko thought to herself as she pulled her chair back up and half-collapsed on it. This is such a big thing for me can I really pull it off? What does this mean? Does it really mean I'm ready to become a top actress if I can pull this off? She gave out a gusty sigh and reclined in her seat, she already felt exhausted just thinking about the things she would be doing in the movie. It really would improve her acting to a whole other level and she definitely was determined not to have a stunt actress as Sawara-san had suggested, she could easily do those things in the description for the role. Normally she would have leapt at the chance.

But could she really go to America?

Could she really face going back there?

"Of course you don't have to accept straight away" He assured her hesitantly in his most professional reassuring voice but inwardly he thought_ except the audition is in a week and a half so you'd better hurry up._ If she said yes they would have to arrange a flight this weekend to America so she got there in time for the following Tuesday, and arrange it with her drama's, but he was sure the Director of Box R would be fine with it as he was the one who had recomended her to the American Director.

"Right yes... ok thank you Sawara-san I shall think about it" Kyoko stated as she got up from her chair suddenly feeling rather lightheaded as the weight of the situation almost pushed her back down. She steadied to her feet and turned to leave pushing thoughts of the impending audition to the back of her mind until she got home.

"Oh and Mogami-san, Fuwa Shou has left a message for you" Urgh just the mention of his name sent tingles right through her and set off her anger and resentment antennae. Just that news was almost enough to send her packing straight to America to avoid hearing it.

"Umm ok I'll take it another time" She politely replied trying to peal a friendly tone to her voice, although she was sure her facial expression didn't give as much of a friendly atmosphere as Sawara-san had jumped back slightly. Whatever he had to say was the last thing she needed and she had no intention of dealing with it at all, well definitely not for a while.

They exchanged the formalities of goodbye as she left the office and headed home grateful for the peace and quiet of her little room above the Darumaya where she could ponder over this hellish proposition.

She flopped down onto her bed and rested her arm over her forehead, the coolness of the skin helping to release some of the tension and stress she could feel building up. What would she do? It sounded like a wonderful offer and really allowed her to show off some of her athletic skills she had learned in her younger days in the stunts involved, not that anyone knew about that yet but she would be sure to insist she could do it and show them if neccessary. She picked up the small section of the script she had been given and flipped through it reading her possible characters lines, her character's name would be _Zoë, blonde curly yet slightly straggled hair_. So she would obviously have to dye her hair if she also wanted to do the stunts. '_A fire in her heart and devilish glint in her eye, a true wildcat_' Kyoko wavered as she read on this sounded like another bully role only darker, a lot darker. This '_Zoë_' smoked, rode a motorcycle and leather jacket. She could jump from buildings and could easily beat up anyone she wished; she was a true gang leader in the heart of the city. Kyoko let out a loud sigh and put the script down, yes it was different from anything she had done but that still didn't release the tension creasing her forehead.

She would have to take the darkness to a whole new level, not just petty bullying in the playground or hating your relatives. No this girl enjoyed the darkness. Could she really portray that? Where could she find reference to act that out?

Wait there was one person she had once known who had enjoyed the adrenaline rush from fighting and the streets. Could she call on her experiences with him? Is this character's feelings similar to those she had seen in him?

Desperately finding something to distract herself with to forget about that train of thought and the dark memory it was leading to she sat up and thought about the possible reasons she should go for it.

It would heighten her profile as an actress; give her a debut in America a huge international country where alot of successful actors are; her first role in a film, and the lead at that! Also she could go and visit people she cared about and hadn't seen in years. Of course she could visit Kuu Hizuri and his wife as he had said she was welcome anytime but she could also... no she would absolutely have to also go visit her best friend who she had once seen every day before she moved back to Japan. She would never forgive her if she didn't visit her. Speaking of which she hadn't called her in a month... Perhaps she ought to call her to chat and ask her what she thinks about it. As she reached for her phone on her desk she startled as it suddenly started vibrating. She looked at the caller ID and felt a smile grace her face as she flipped the phone in anticipation of hearing his silky smooth voice.

"Hello Tsuruga-san"

* * *

"Hello Mogami-san"

"How have you been lately?" He asked her politely awaiting the voice of his love. God he felt like a love-sick puppy doting on its owner's voice. And that's exactly how her voice made him feel, chained and bound.

"Great thank you Tsuruga-san, filming and school has been going well, how are you?" How he wished she would call him Ren.

"Ahh good, fine thank you. Actually there was something I wanted to ask you" Hesitantly he replied not wanting to come across too strong or desperate, but she probably won't even get the hint of what he is about to ask her.

"Yes of course, what is it?" Curiosity lacing her cute voice through the phone.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow evening?" Of course he knew full well she wasn't he had already checked up her schedule with the office beforehand so he wouldn't look silly, but it was still in his polite nature to make sure.

"Umm no I don't believe I am" Bingo

"Ahh that's great. Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?" Now the hard part.

"Don't you have any work, your usually constantly working" Kyoko chuckled.

"No actually thats why i thought i could spend it with you ... erm to discuss the next filming dates for B.J"

Oh yes Kyoko remembered setsu would need to know so she could accompany her brother. "Umm actually yes that would be great! I also need to discuss something important with you" She sought this opportunity to discuss his thoughts on the audition and whether he thought she could go for it as he was so experienced in this industry.

"Oh well then good! I'll pick you up around 5:30 is that ok?" He highly doubted she had caught on he was asking her on a date from her tone of voice but nonetheless he still got to spend the evening with her.

"Yes sure thank you. I'll see you then Goodbye Tsuruga-san" Urgh he would definitely have to try to put an end to her calling him Tsuruga at the dinner tomorrow.

"Goodbye Kyoko" He hung up feeling rather bold at calling her by her name but he knew he needed to try his best to deepen their relationship and hoped she would go along with it.

Kyoko still held the receiver to her ear about a minute after Ren had hung up. He called me Kyoko! She didn't know whether to be pleased or indifferent; maybe he didn't really mean it in any sort of way and just let it slip. Or maybe he thought of me as more of a friend now?

No! I must not get carried away. Anyway it's not like it could ever mean anything because she had the locks on her heart to protect her from that. _But even though the locks are up my heart is still beating a frantic rhythm against my ribs_ she thought to herself silently as she flipped the phone down. With a sigh she decided she wouldn't ponder over it anymore until their dinner tomorrow and see if he still called her it then, if not it was probably a mishap. But if not should she call him Ren? After all he has been such a good sempai almost like a friend. I couldn't really consider him a friend could I? No of course not he is way too above me to even consider it. _Stupid Kyoko__._

Setting on the side of her bed she focused on more important things_. Yes_ she decided to herself. _Its time, I can't keep hiding away_ I have to tell her at some point. She looked at the clock and decided it would be midday over there, so there was no better time to call her, she flipped the phone and dialled the familiar number as she put the receiver to her ear she listened in anticipation for her old friend's voice.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Well that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts and opinions through reviews please!**

**The more reviews you give the quicker the next chapter comes out thankyou! XD**

**~Sunny XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Dangerous Affiliations**

**Ok heres the second chapter I was so touched by the reviews i got after i just published the first chapter it made me really wanna write the next one so here ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"HEY KYOKO! OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG! So what have you been up to? How's the acting thing going? Ooo are there any guys in your life?" Kyoko suppressed a laugh as her eccentric American friend continued babbling on in an ecstatic rampage.

"Hey, yes yes I know. I'm fine. not much really just some dramas and things. How have you been doing? Hows the singing thing going?" Kyoko replied dealing with each question one at a time in a feeble attempt to calm down her friends bubble of excitement.

"Oh yes I'm fine darling! Oh so many things have been happening I can't keep up with it all! *Laughs* I'm releasing a new album and of course I shall send you a demo and make sure you are the first to hear it!"

"Haha okay I'm sure it's great!" Kyoko laughed unable to contain it any more. Oh how she missed this, back in the days when she was younger they would sit on the roof with their deck chairs, blanket and soda's and just... talk for hours on end over so many things. Kyoko sighed to herself over how much things had changed so fast.

"Well I still need a couple more songs on it at the moment. OHHH I know you could help me write them! You were always so good at writing songs! You can even do a duet with me if you'd like! Ya'kno for old time's sake?"

"No way you know I don't sing anymore. It was just for fun back then but now I really want to do acting as a career... it's the only thing I've ever really wanted to do in my life"

"*sigh* I know but it was fun while it lasted... but then I guess we've all grown up since then. *Sigh* I miss those days" Kyoko knew exactly how she felt. Her friends in America had come to be like a family to her in her time of need, the family she had never had, and she missed them greatly. None of them really ever talked anymore; they had all ventured on to much bigger and better things.

"Yeh" Kyoko agreed regretfully "Anyway I wanted to ask you about something" Kyoko hesitantly suggested knowing exactly what would happen as soon as she told her about the audition.

"Sure what is it?" Her friend asked quizzically

"Well you see I've been offered an audition in America next week and I'm wondering if I should go for it because—"

"OH MY GOD YES!" Kyoko jumped almost dropping the phone on the floor. Of course as soon as she had mentioned she might be coming over to America her friend would jump in with two feet at the idea.

"You have to come over please please please! It will just be like old times! We can hang out and you can tell me about everything oh it will be great! When is it?" Kyoko sighed as it sounded like she didn't really have much choice now she had mentioned it.

"Umm the audition is on Wednesday but—"

"GREAT! Come down this weekend for the week! Oh I'll have to organise things to do and places to go and everything! Where are you staying? Well of course you can stay with me!"

"Yes but—"

"Wonderful ok I have planning to do, ok text me when you get here and ill pick you up from the airport!"

"Thank you but I don't even know if—" _I should do it,_ kyoko finished in her head before being inevitably interupted.

"Ok darling I'll see you next week bye-bye!" And with that she hung up and her voice was but a faint ringing in Kyoko's ears leaving her standing in her bedroom dumbfounded. _Well that's just great_ Kyoko finally thought as she got over the aftermath of the explosion of excitement from her friend. _Now I'll have to go or I fear the extent of her anger should I disappoint her._

Kyoko knew there was no point ringing back, she had been given no choice and she would have to be subjected to go to the audition whether she felt she should or not. She sighed and climbed into her bed as she drifted off to sleep not even bothering to worry any further about the audition; there was just no helping it. Her friend had spoken.

* * *

Kyoko's day had gone smoothly; she had been filming for Box-R in the morning then gone for lunch with Ms. Amamiya afterward before bidding her goodbye as she went off to her next shoot. Kyoko walked in the opposite direction towards the metal fencing framing the park they were shooting in where she had chained her bike making a mental list of all the things she had to do to get ready for her dinner with Ren tonight. She needed to have a bath, brush her teeth, sort her outfit... wait. What if he was taking her somewhere fancy? It seemed highly plausible seeing as he was a world famous actor and she supposed would usually prefer a more high class lifestyle. She would have to ask the agency for an outfit. Again. She certainly had no attire suitable for formal and she would be mortified if she showed up to dinner at a posh restraunt in jeans and a t-shirt.

She hoped on her bike and headed to the agency hoping to ask Sawara-san if they had anything she could borrow, whether she would tell him the reason would be another matter entirely. She would have to come up with an excuse or god knows how it could get relayed back to the President or Yashiro-san! Lately the two eccentrics had deemed the two to be a perfect couple and had taken any small detail in the biggest way, pfft! like she would give them anything else to gossip about!

* * *

Ren waited outside the Darumaya in anticipation, if all went smoothly tonight they might just progress somewhere towards the relationship he longed for, he sincerely hoped so. He had been trying for a long time to get her to open up her heart to him so he could show her how he deeply cared for her and he hoped she would in turn accept him. Wiping the sweat from his hands onto the pants of his black suit he lifted his head up and almost gaped at what his eyes caught.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wore a dark blue flowing dress down to just above her knees it was fitted around the waist to accent her figure perfectly and the straps came in an X of bunched material across her chest. Her hair had extensions put in and was bunched up around the side of her head letting auburn curls fall down to her shoulder just behind her ear. She approached the car gracefully as he stood there speechless, she lifted her eyes up at him through her long eyelashes in a way that made his heart beat rapidly against his torso.

"Sorry is it too much? I couldn't get away when jelly-san insisted she would do my makeup for the evening" She was apologizing?

"No of course not, you look.. breathtaking" He said as a gorgeous smile graced his face and he gently lifted the back of his hand up to stroke across her cheek. _She was perfect_ "Ready?"

"Umm yes" Kyoko stumbled her reply in the shock at the action. _Why is he stroking my face?_ She screamed in her head utterly surprised and at a loss of what to do with herself.

Luckily he stopped and opened the door for her allowing her to sit down and calm her heart still in shock from the innocent exchange.

Ren felt a chuckle bubbling up in his chest and quickly supressed it when he had seen her face as he stroked his hand across her cheek, she looked so surprised and at a loss for words he had to bundle her into the car as soon as possible before he did something else that would make her hate him.

Thankful for the steering wheel to keep his hands busy, They drove off down the road and onto the highway before Ren broke the silence creeping up between them.

"How has your day been?" he glanced down at the fragile mass of quivering surprise in the passenger seat and had to tear his eyes away before he burst out laughing. Geez if this was how she reacted to a stroke of the cheek what would she have done if he'd kissed her?

"Umm yes good thank you... you?" Kyoko replied slowly regaining her willpower to instill a sense of calm to her facial expression, but failing in her attempts, she could still feel her cheek burning red hot from the warmth of his skin and she was sure she was blushing like crazy.

"Yes it went well, I haven't really had much to do on my schedule for once. So I thought I would like to spend my time off with you" He glanced down at her from the side of his eye and acknowledged his words hadn't really gotten through their meaning. With a sigh he could predict this would be a long evening for him.

"Good" she replied not really registering what he had said her thoughts still distracted with the memory of the feel of his skin brushing against hers. In another attempt to regain her composure she looked out the window to distract herself and spotted a take-away joint on the corner as they pulled up to a traffic light providing a new train of thought that she desperately grasped at. "So where are we going?"

Ren chuckled and she turned her head to look at him quizzically "Have you ever heard of a place called Bronto's?" He asked her charmingly.

"Seriously! I have always wanted to go there I hear they have really good ice-cream! But it's so expensive and always booked up, how'd you get a reservation?" Ren couldn't help but let a light grin warm his face in amusement at her unknowingly cute antics.

"The owner is an old friend of the president" Lory did have his uses.

"Oh cool" Kyoko looked down nervously worrying with the hem of her dress and biting her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Ren automatically caught onto the change in atmosphere around her and couldn't help but worry. He didn't want anything to ruin tonight.

"Well... it's just quite expensive and I'm not sure if—"

"Don't worry I'm paying, you can have whatever you like" Ren found it cute how she expected to pay her half, he was taking her out on a date of course he would pay no matter what she wanted as long as he could gaze upon that beautiful smile all evening.

"No! No I couldn't ask you to do that! I'm sure I can scrape together enough if I withdraw some money from my bank account on the way" Kyoko flustered, her face looking adorable with worry.

"No of course you won't. I asked you on this date so I'll pay" Ren announced with determination and authority that made her insides quiver. He would have no speak of silly matters like that, tonight would be perfect she needn't worry about a thing.

With a huff she resigned into her seat as they pulled up in the parking lot of the bistro. There was already a queue of people outside as Kyoko stared up at the fine establishment in adoration at the statues, water feature and overall elegance and charm that oozed from the old building. Before she knew it Ren had opened the door in front of her hand extended in an offering to help her out of the car and lead her into the building.

They strode straight in without a question asked and were escorted to their table almost instantly. Their table was situated in a booth at the far corner of the bistro where the lighting was low and the decoration from that of the romantic's period. Wow Kyoko admired to herself, being a well-known celebrity has it's perks. Ren pulled out her seat for her to sit down before taking his own place at the round intimate black marble table. The waiter handed them their menus before bowing in the most professional way Kyoko had ever seen and taking his leave to greet other guests.

"Like it?" Ren peered up from his menu at the girl opposite admiring how her gaze searched the room in wonder and amazement at the beauty of it all, but of course failing to realise how her own beauty outshone it all.

"Yes wow it's so amazing, there's so much detail and beauty. I never would have thought I would be lucky enough to come to a place like this" Kyoko was truly astounded at everything about the place, intricate chandeliers hung from the ceiling framed by dark red drapes leading off to the corners of the walls which then descended down into curtains around the windows like a waterfall. The waiters and waitresses were perfectly uniformed and all emitted a profound elegance as they walked and spoke. Even the woodwork around the booths the people were seated had intricate little engravings and etchings of winding flowers and leaves. Just the building itself was like a work of art let alone the paintings gracing the walls! It had a sort of magical atmosphere to it; she could almost imagine the fairies dancing in and out of the drapes.

"It is rather" Ren continued to watch her fondly as she gazed in admiration before settling her eyes back to his, her expression changing speculatively.

"Thankyou so much for bringing me here but ... You don't usually like eating yet you asked me to dinner" she chuckled to him jokingly. Ahh she had him.

"Well I just thought it might be the sort of place you'd enjoy and would allow us to have a conversation, we can always go to see a play or something if you'd like?" He sincerely hoped not, he wouldn't want to mar his reputation here by walking out before they had even ordered, not that he supposed the joint would care much but he worked so hard to keep his reputation clean.

"No of course I love it! I was just joking. Thank you so much" She smiled at him warmly to convey how much she truly did love the place.

"Good, have you decided what you'd like?"

"Oh erm" Kyoko pondered over the menu. Wow there was so many nice sounding things she liked the look of but so much to choose from! She gazed over the choices of delicately assorted food before settling on a dish she liked the sound of that wasn't too pricey.

"Erm I think I'll have the Chirashi Sushi with Miso Soup"

"Yeh, I think I'll have the same" He smiled at her charmingly causing her heart to flutter but she knew full well he hadnt even looked at the menu provoking her to roll her eyes at him before he waved over a waiter and placing their order.

In the meantime they chatted over work and various things, Kyoko's animated descriptions causing Ren to relax and easily fall into a comfortable state of enjoyment before their food was brought over.

It all looked so yummy and Kyoko gazed upon it with delicate fantasy before picking up her utensils and setting to work. When Ren was quiet also starting on his food Kyoko decided now was the time to unveil her worries to the unsuspecting actor.

"I've been offered an audition for the lead role in a movie" Ren looked up at her brightly with a smile that almost made her heart melt into slush in her chest.

"Wow that's great, Your becoming a fine actress" She was indeed and a fine young lady, he thought to himself as he raised his glass of Umeshu to his lips and gazed over her womanly features, a slender face, delicate warm eyes prettier than the sunrise and a beautiful feminine blush creeping over her soft cheeks.

"It's in America" Kyoko added hesitantly continuing her meal as if it was indifferent.

Ren was interrupted in his contemplations of her beauty when he almost choked on his wine. "In America?" He barely choked out the repetition of her words unable to stop the surprise marring the features of his face.

"Yeh... well I might not even get it, I'm flying over at the weekend for a week to go to the audition but the actual filming wouldn't start until a few months later really" Kyoko's gaze wondered away unable to transfix her eyes on her partner after being caught off guard by his surprised reaction.

_Next week!_ Ren repeated to himself in his head, why next week? Why so far away? _I won't be able to see her at all?_ No accidental running into her or working on set with her, she would be truly unreachable should anything befall her. Causing doubts to stir in Ren's mind after remembering what happened last time she travelled. Stupid Beagle and Fuwa he thought to himself angrily. Of course neither of them two would be there but he had lived in America and knew that in some places it would be dangerous for her to venture out in the night alone.

"Don't worry I have an old friend to stay with, she agreed to let me stay there over the week, it's not like I'm going there alone" Kyoko tried to reassure him finding it unbearable to watch the worry etching itself into his face.

"Oh I see... well I'm sure this will be a great opportunity for you to really improve your career" Ren put on a gentlemanly smile to hide his anger over not being able to accompany her, damn it of course he wouldn't be able to, he had no reason to be in America she would get suspicious.

Kyoko jumped back slightly in her seat over the brightness of the smile _FAKE!_ Her mind screamed at her. What could I have possibly done to make him angry? Kyoko worried herself running over the previous scene in her mind searching for anything she might have said to provoke such a reaction but brought up a short straw.

Ren sighed to himself, glancing down at his food he knew she had to do this and he wasn't intending to stand in the way of her career but he couldn't help feeling a tug at his heart at not being able to see her for a week after they had been working so closely together as the Heel siblings. All he wanted to do was reach across the table; take her delicate hand in his and pour out how he felt about her and have her return his love. But of course that wouldn't happen, her heart wasn't ready for confessions of that nature. He glanced up at her catching a worried expression as she continued to eat her meal.

"What's wrong?"

Kyoko realised Ren was watching her as he brought her out of her contemplations over going to America. "Oh its nothing, it's just far away and it's such a big role I don't think I'll be able to get it and even if I do I'd have to spend a month or two in America filming it and I don't really know if I'm ready yet for such a big thing like this yet"

Ren suppressed his feelings as the words month or two choked at his heart and straightened up ready to support his love in her time of need "Don't worry, we all have to do things we are worried about in order to progress in life, if you duck out of it now won't you forever wonder where it would have taken you if you had gone for it?"

Kyoko looked up at him through drawn eyelashes and knew in her heart of hearts what he was saying was true and she let his reassuring words take a hold of her heart and release the tension coiling her worries. "Yeh your right" She sighed as she felt herself relax and melt into his voice "I knew talking to you would reassure me" She gazed up at him with an expression that made him want to take hold of her in his arms and plant a kiss upon her soft lips.

Instead he busied his hands with his food as for the first time in his life he was suddenly fascinated by the food in front of him. "Just don't worry everything will be fine" He tossed her a reassuring smile that made Kyoko feel a strange fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach that she quickly suppressed and ignored making sure the locks on her heart were still tightly sealed.

They finished their meal tentatively talking to each other throughout before Ren payed the bill and led her back to the black car parked at the back of the Parking lot. He went round her side to open the door for her when he caught sight of her face gazing at him framed by the moonlight and took a deep breath. For a moment he just couldn't help himself, she was stunning and he felt like he had been graced by the presence of a ethereal angel.

He slid his hand round to her back realising it was a bare-back dress which fuelled his passions even further as he leaned her slightly back resting against the side of the car. He swiftly lowered his head to her face and closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of her breath only centimetres away from his lips.

Then he felt her breath hitch in her throat.

* * *

**So there you go! Thankyou so much for your kind reviews, they are what make me really enjoy writing when i hear people who like my stories! So please keep reviewing and the next chapter will come out quicker! ;D**

**~Sunny XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Contemplations**

**Thankyou again to all the people who reviewed! your the ones that inspire me to write another chapter each time!**

* * *

Regretfully he pulled away with a sigh and opened the car door for her. _Man I can't believe I almost lost it, she'll probably shut me out for good now... unless..._

He turned to the still shocked spirit of Kyoko putting on his most charming expression "Is that a new perfume?"

As she barely registered what he had said she looked up at him through glazed eyes and slowly sank back to reality. "Yeh... I uh have had it ...for a while" She still couldn't help the myriad of questions crossing through her mind._ Did he just try to? Surely not?_

He looked at her with an expression she could only ever associate with the king of the night and presented her with an answer to her questions "It smells really nice, you should wear it more often" he explained as he chucked her a lopsided grin and allowed her into the passenger seat of the black sports car.

_Oh thank god,_ Kyoko thought to herself. _Ugh silly me of course he was just smelling my perfume! He couldn't have wanted to kiss me... right? But his face was so close..._

_No! He was smelling my perfume, oh dear this is bad I cannot allow myself to be caught up in something like that again, that could have been so embarrassing if I had leaned in! Geez Kyoko get a hold of yourself!_

She had been so caught up in her fantasising she hadn't noticed they were already pulling into the street of her home.

Ren quietly shut the passenger door after Kyoko had got out in order not to wake the owners of the Darumaya and turned to the slightly blushing young girl.

"Thank you so much I had a lovely time... and you really helped me put my mind to rest" She looked up at him earnestly and repeated "Thank you" her golden eyes shining with the truth behind them, she hadn't even needed to say the words, her expression conveyed it all to him.

"Anytime... Kyoko-Chan" He gazed down at her in the most seductive and honest way she thought if she wasn't careful he could easily absorb her to a trembling puddle.

Her mouth parted in surprise at his mention of her name again and she looked down at her feet while shuffling her toes in her pointed heels, before looking up at him again deciding to finally brave her fears and for once in her life embrace the line he had thrown her, Totally going against all he had expected her to do she boldly said "Goodnight Ren" and turned to her leave before turning again to wave goodbye as she reached the entrance to the building.

He had never expected her to return his informal statement and the thought brought a small smile to his mouth followed by a small hope that she may just be giving him a tiny opening to her heart. He waved as he climbed into the driver's side and hastily drove off before he completely ruined the exchange by doing something stupid to make her hate him.

He had got her to call him Ren! He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

A small step for Ren but a big step to her heart.

* * *

Kyoko had situated herself into an organised schedule for the day, she didn't have any filming until the evening when she would just be casting an appearance as Bo, until then she had filed an efficient plan for the day.

First on her agenda was to go shopping for all the things she had thought she would need for the trip which she didn't already have, she had decided to go to the shopping district downtown to ensure she could get some cheap clothes for the hot weather. She had originally asked Moko-san to accompany her as she could really use the young actress' elegant sense of fashion but she had been disappointed to hear her best friend had filming scheduled all day. _Oh well_ she thought to herself, she would just get a couple of tops and shorts that she liked the look of and it should be fine, after all she was going to be in a whole other country! She didn't much care that it wasn't cutting edge fashion as long as it served its purpose to keep her skin cool from the burning UV rays.

She had decided to go into one of the big chain clothes shops as it was cheap and usually known to be quite fashionable and comfortable, she had picked out a few tops, shorts and a pair of crop jeans and had decided it might be best to get a swimsuit when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, slowly she turned her head to the side, something had caught her eye that made her eyes glow.

There it was a dark red bikini. The top half of the bikini had straps that led round and crossed over at the back which was cute but didn't reveal too much, it then crossed over to the front to be tied together in the middle between the breasts. The bottoms were similar as they tied at the sides where the hips were.

But that was not what had caught her eye, no what had drawn this small town girl to her marvelling over the cute but slightly sexy bikini was an emblem situated at the far left corner of the bottom half round the back, on the left but cheek.

There was a small fairy emblem sewn into the fabric in shiny silver material. _O-OH MY GOD IT'S A FAIRY!_ Kyoko was practically dribbling by the time the assistant had reached her and asked her if there was anything she could help her with as the unknowing assistant was slightly ... concerned over the strange look that had worked its way onto Kyoko's face.

The cashier had rung up the sale after standing there for several minutes whilst Kyoko had babbled on over how magical the fairy was and then left the store leaving the cashier confused and slightly mortified over the character she had encountered.

* * *

Kyoko was so thrilled with her purchase and couldn't wait to try it on; when she had seen the fairy it was just almost as if the bikini was made for her! It was so cute she just couldn't resist.

Now she had her clothes and things ready and bought for her vacation next on her agenda was a rather more daunting task.

She would have to go and meet with the President to organise time off and anything else that was a necessity to go over to ensure her trip was organised. She rode her bike to LME offices and approached the desk outside the president's office "Umm hi, I'm Kyoko I believe I have a meeting with the pre—"

Before she could finish her sentence the president burst through the double doors leaving Kyoko in disarray over the scene before her "Kyoko here you are! Come come we have many a things to discuss!" He was riding a white stallion, two men at his side throwing rose petals over him and his getup was that of a period long forgotten. Shaking her head over never being able to get used to the president's eccentrics Kyoko followed him into his office noting how the doors mysteriously closed behind her. She sat down on the red couch as she was offered a drink from the selection tray one of the two men was holding out to her, she chose a small glass of sake. She felt she would need a little bit of a kick to get through this meeting.

"So we need to organise your trip to America! I know you were worried about the audition but I'm so glad you agreed to go!" The president sobered up a bit in his excitement before continuing "It will definitely move your career forward in the right direction"

"Yeh" Kyoko agreed looking down at her drink, her fingers delicately tracing the rim. She hadn't been so much worried about the audition. No, that was more of an excuse as to her true feelings.

She was worried about returning to that place. Whilst she had cherished some fond times with her accomplices she had met there. It also held some memories she had forever shut away to the recesses of her mind and she fretted that revisiting her past would bring to light some of those regrets. Would she be able to handle reliving all of that again?

She slightly shook her head back to reality as the president asked "So where would you like to stay? We can rent a hotel for you or Kuu and his wife have offered you a room in their house for the week?" His eyes shone brightly at that last part and Kyoko really felt touched that her 'father' wanted to spend time with her and introduce her to Kuon's mother but she already knew arrangements had been made for her, though not necessarily with her consent.

"I would have loved to but I've already been offered by a friend to stay with her" She had expected the surprise that crossed the presidents features as he asked her about the stranger.

"Oh well that's great! Are you sure though we could get you a hotel room?" The safety of people the company was responsible for was always utmost in Lory's mind and he would have to do research into this woman Kyoko had brought up to ensure she would indeed be safe there, after all you never know with people these days, the president sighed to himself reclining himself into the red leather couch opposite and inhaling a puff of his cigar.

"No I'm fine thank you" Kyoko laughed nervously "I think she is rather looking forward to spending time together again, we haven't seen each other in a while and we were very close from a young age. I think also she has arranged to meet up with some of our old friends we used to hang out with... actually now that I think about it she texted me this morning to tell me one of them might also be staying over, so I'm sure the three of us will have a lot to catch up on." They had been through everything life had thrown at them over the years, there for each other through thick and thin, life and death. Although they had their moments they never really meant it and would always ensure the relationship restored after a fall out. As their friend Shorty had once said they were like an 'old married couple'.

She was also looking forward to seeing her other friend staying with them as she had moved away about 5 years ago and they hadn't really seen each other since.

"Oh wow really, I never got the impression you had many people to contact from your past" Well certainly not her mother, no she had abandoned them years ago.

"Well I do have some old friends but they all now live in America, and as the years have gone by she is the only one I really keep in contact with any more" The president felt her sadness through her expression as she glanced down at her hands with almost a look of regret. No wonder, anyone would regret growing apart from close friends.

"Well then it'll be good for you two to catch up" He smiled at her warmly which cheered her up somewhat.

"Yes I am looking forward to it thank you" Ok her best friend was a bit eccentric but she couldn't deny it, she really did love her. She had been like an older sister she could always depend on to be there when she needed her most.

The president smiled at her obvious attachment to her old friend and lifted up some papers off his desk scanning over them before continuing "Right so you are going to America for a week... here is your flight ticket, don't lose it!" he handed her an A4 sheet with a colourful banner across the top stating the airline; a barcode and various paragraphs of information about her flight "Yes thank you" she replied politely as she took the various papers he was handing her whilst he explained what each one was for. "Right that one is information on the airport, what time the company car will come to get you, where to hand your luggage, etc... this one is for what you can take with you and what you can't... and this file..." he stated pulling a brown folder off the table before handing it over "is all the information on your audition and the part, what you will be required to do, time to be there, Don't worry everything you need to know is in there!"

"Thank you very much President" Kyoko bowed as she stood up.

"Have a safe trip" the president nodded as she walked over to the doors to exit the chamber.

Lory suddenly remembered "Oh wait Mogami-san!"

"Yes?" she turned and stared with contemplation.

"What was your friend's name?" Lory still had to check this person out, it was his duty as she had no real guardian he had felt obliged to help organise the trip as a parent would have done and of course he had to ensure her safety.

"Its Kayla" Kyoko replied with a fond smile.

"And the other girl staying with the two of you?" Lory needed all the details just in case; you never know when they would come in useful, especcially if something was to happen.

"Oh her name is Tina."

* * *

"Hello Ren" The president said down the phone.

"Hello president, what can I help you with?" The boy's voice asked quizzically

"I'm sure you've heard about Kyoko's audition in America?" The president asked, guessing Kyoko would have told him first given their close relationship.

"Yes, it's a very good opportunity for her" Ren replied innocently though Lory knew that Ren probably was almost unable to bear the separation.

"Perhaps it's time you accepted that opportunity the director offered" Ren sighed he knew he was talking about the director of B.J.

He was going to America with some others of the cast and crew to promote the film in America because they had predicted if it was a success the movie would be translated into English and released in America, alot of these horror movies were nowadays, it certainly seemed a plausible idea.

"No I'm not ready to go back there I already told you this and you know why" Lory sighed he could see this would be hard work.

"But you would get to spend a whole week with your love and help boost the movie's reputation... obviously you would be there as Cain *sigh* you don't even need to go and see your parents if you don't want to, they wouldn't know any different" Lory knew Ren desperately wanted to return to them but found he couldnt until he had overcome the darkness within him but Lory thought this might be a good break for him after struggling with Kuon's emotions on the set of B.J. two weeks ago.

"*Sigh* ... It would just bring back bad memories" Ren stared out the window of his penthouse remembering how he had been the cause of Rick's death. '_MURDERER_' screamed through his mind before he was brought out of the eternal fog trying to listen to what the president was saying to him, just in time to catch the last bit.

"...different area"

"Sorry what? I didn't quite catch that"

Lory huffed "It's in a totally different part of America to where you used to live!"

Ren sighed, he knew that but just thinking about returning to his home land had fear spreading through his veins.

"Besides Kyoko needs you" That caught his attention.

"Think about it, she has never done anything like this before, I'm sure if you were there to support her and sat in the audience to watch she would feel a whole lot better" He failed to mention how he had also organised for Kuu and his wife to sit in the audience and watch. But this wasn't about Ren, it was about Kyoko. And she would need all the moral support he could send.

Ren sighed "I really don't think I can" although he could feel his resolve wavering.

"Go, even just for her."

"No"

"Please" The president was begining to get desperate now.

"No"

"Go"

"No!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE GO!"

* * *

**Ok dun dun dun! Could it be Tina from Kuon's past? Wait and see ;D**

**Also i won't be able to update for like another week due to a week of exams, but i will try to get the next chapter out a.s.a.p!**

**Also remember! the more reviews, the quicker the next chapter XD!**

**Thankyou for reading! XD**

**~Sunny XD**


End file.
